evil as none before book two
by darkshinraknight
Summary: Will, Elyon, and shinra are in a new world the is going through the same thing as their worlds went threw. and why is naraku nice. read and review


Evil as none before book 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch or inuyasha just the plot and shinra

chapter 1 new world, new people.

Witch demionse

"It is time to go you two" Shinra said to Will an Elyon

"We're coming" they said "by mom/brother"

"You two are now in the hands my brother" Shiva said "if he try's anything, knee him in the balls"

"Shinra won't try anything on you guys so you don't have to worry about it" William said.

"why do you always have to ruin my fun" Shiva said

"girls we have to leave now" Shinra said

Shinra, Will, and Elyon went into the same portal that brought Shinra, William and Shiva through to they're world .

unknown demionse

"were are we?" Elyon asked

"I don't know" Shinra said

"then lets find out." Will said as they claimed out what seem to be a well of some kind and it also seemed that there was a lot of woods around them

"I'm telling I sense a lot sacrekit jewel shards around here" a voice said

Shinra had his sword out and ready to use, Will had black fire in her hands along with the heart, and Elyon was got out her sword that she got from her brother. They were getting ready to fight what was coming there way.

"your right there is people this way and they don't smell like they want a confutation, by the fact I smell fire." another voice said

The voices came into the clearing were they could be seen. But they weren't the ones they were wored about, it was the fact that in two other direction more people came. The first group had two females around 16 or 17 and three guys ranging from 17or 18 to 5 or 6, the next group had one guy with white hair and two swords to his side, a green looking creature, a thing with two heads, and a 5 year old girl. The last group had one guy in what seem to be a floating force field, and two women one looking 23 and the other looking 6 or 7.

"so these are the people that I sencesed" the force field guy said " my names naraku and these two ladies are kagara and kana"

"naraku why are you here" one of the guys form the first group asked

"Why I'm guessing the reason you guys are here, for the power of this two lovely ladys and this guy." Naraku said.

"leave now Naraku or I will kill you here and now." one of the people form the second group said

"why sesshamaru you are acting more evil then you usely do" Naraku said he was about to leave when he did something and the two girls disappeared out of thin air. "now I have the power that I wanted."

"where did you take my friends half deamon." Shinra asked

"there no longer you concern boy." naraku said.

"you know that trying to control them will end up getting you killed, seening as they are the ultimate evil" shinra said.

"good then taking control of there mind should be easy as pie." naraku said he then left with the girls that he came with.

Sesshamaru left after hearing that the girls were the ultimate evil. And when he was about twenty or thirty miles away an it was night Rin had came back but it was in hurry, and she told him she found someone in the woods unciones on the ground . When they got there sesshamaru found it to be one of the girls the naraku made disappear. It seem that naraku didn't get them both.

Chapter two sesshamaru joins with naraku.

Sesshamaru stayed up all night worried about the girl and rin's safety. Because if what that boy said was true then he is going to kill her but for some reason he felt like he couldn't kill her even if he tried his hardest. He turned when he heard a voice that he reconised as naraku and this time he wasn't going to let him leave even if he had to kill him right there.

"you can eases up it semes like what that boy said was true and I've had a interesting talk with this girl right here." Naraku said as he pointed to the girl standing beside him

"then why are you here. Trying to kidnap rin again or you here for the girl" Sesshamaru asked. After he said that the said girl woke up and asked "what happened."

Naraku answered " when I tried to transport you to my castle it kind of back fired and sent you here, and seashamaru here found you. I need to know something your friend told me something I find very disturbing and it seems the to only way to prove what she says is true is to here it from you girl."

"first my name isn't girl, it's Will, second, why did you try to transport me to your castle, what are you a wacko that gets his perks from young girls that are way to young for him." Will answered.

"I figured you wouldn't come willing, so I thought that it was the only way." Naraku said

"you know all you had to do was asked and we would of probably would of joined you willingly." Will said

"I told him the same thing" Elyon said.

Sesshamaru is wondering who in their right minds would join Naraku "wait you have joined him willingly with out a single thought of your actions."

"yep." Will answered

"well now that that's out of the way sesshamaru I think that what that boy was meaning was that in their world they are the ultimate evil but in our world they are the ultimate good." naraku said

"nope, where the ultimate evil in any world no matter what." Elyon said "but I need to ask this seeing as this guy isn't. sesshamaru was it."

"yes" sesshamaru said

"Naraku over here wants you and your group to join because he believes that this world has already started it shift in blance and evil in this world will be good and the good will be evil." elyon said.

" is that true." sesshamaru asked

"yes it is" Naraku answered "so what will it be yes or no"

"I agree with you, my brother is turning into something evil and you seem to turning good so yes, but if you hurt rin in any way I will kill you without a thought remorse" sesshamaru said

" I wouldn't have it any other way." naraku said

Sess. Got up rin and jaken an told them the plan and at first they were heastent but came around to the idea of killing inuyasha. But on their way to naraku's castle they run into……

Please wait for the next chapter brother vs. brother good or evil vs. good.

Poll.

Will is getting with sesshamaru. But what I want from the fans is another place for them to go after this world

Your choice:

Tenchi universe

Gundum wing

Naruto

Tokyo mew mew

Sailor moon

Yugioh

Yugioh gx

Xmen

Xmen evolution

Xiaolin showdown


End file.
